Hometown Favorite?
by Mat49324
Summary: My Supercross season has come to Nerima and everyone in the Tendo Dojo is invited, only to have something go wrong with somebody. What will happen? Read to find out. Please don't flame.


(Well, it has definitely been a while since I updated, and I thought I'd make a new story next. I'll leave you to figure it out, and a thanks to all those who reviewed nicely. Alright then, in the hopes that I can make it through this story without so much trouble from people, I'll continue it. So, please enjoy.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

On a nice Thursday evening, I was sitting in my room relaxing. I was wearing my long orange dress with my long white blouse underneath.

"Dinner's ready, everyone," I heard Kasumi call out.

Everyone including myself had rushed to the table. That's when I noticed Kasumi with her usual smile, and wearing her usual apron and her dress underneath it. Nabiki came down in her orange tanktop and white pants, while everyone else – Ranma, Dad, and Mr. Saotome were in their regular outfits. For the past couple of days, we had enjoyed dinner without Mathew's presence because he had been out practicing for his Supercross thing with his team, and had been coming home at late hours.

"This is starting to look like old times, isn't it?" I asked while I ate.

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked me.

"I think she means that Mathew-baby hasn't been home for the last 2 days," Nabiki responded.

"That is true," Kasumi said, showing concern. "But the latest that I've heard from him is that he's been practicing for an upcoming race."

"I wonder how he gets around to eating," Nabiki said to us.

"I've had to make a couple of cups of noodles since he's come home late the last two nights," Kasumi said.

"I wonder if he's going to make it three tonight," Dad said while he ate.

"That's going to be a no because I'm home already," We heard a voice say.

I knew that voice had to be Mathew's voice.

"There he is," I said.

"Welcome home, Mathew," Kasumi called out.

"Yeah, for once, I'm home at early hours," Mathew said, looking surprised himself. "My team manager was impressed by my performance out there today, so he said I could call it a day early."

"I see," Kasumi said. "Well, you better get yourself cleaned up before you come and join us." She said, shooing Mathew upstairs for his bath.

"You know, that's just where I was going to go," Mathew said.

15 minutes later, he had come back downstairs, smelling like how he usually does when he's away from his racing. Once again, he was seen in another motocross shirt but with a different design. It was orange, black and white with the last name "Hahn" on the back and a number 50 underneath it.

"You must be hungry after all that testing on your bike," Kasumi said to Mathew when he joined us.

"You're right, I am," Mathew responded.

"That's why I made a little extra tonight," Kasumi said to him.

"Oh good," Mathew said.

I saw him take his seat next to Nabiki, where he usually sat. He started eating and while he did that, Mathew had already finished his rice, and was already requesting more from Kasumi.

"Coming up," Kasumi responded sweetly.

"So, your race is this weekend?" Nabiki asked him.

"Uh-huh," Mathew said. "And… I thought about inviting you guys."

"It's a nice offer," I said. "So, did you get any tickets for your race?" I asked him.

Mathew laughed once. "I did better," He said, getting up while holding his bowl of rice.

He had handed us all some small gift boxes and sat back down. We all opened them and they were some kind of passes.

"What are these for?" I asked him.

"Passes to hang out with me and my team," Mathew answered. "I've been on a hot streak lately because I've won the last 3 races in a row, and my team manager even gave me the okay to invite some friends along."

"When's your race?" I asked.

"Saturday night," Mathew answered.

"I hope you didn't get one for the Freak," Ranma said to him.

"Trust me, I only told him 6 people," Mathew assured him. "And that cunt isn't one of those 6. If I had invited him, with all the girls around, I have a pretty good feeling that my boss won't be too thrilled about it… that's why I only told him 6."

"Where's your next race going to be at?" Kasumi asked him.

"Right here in Nerima," Mathew responded.

"Wow, it looks like we won't have to travel far," Kasumi said.

"Of course," Mathew said to her. "Why else wouldn't I have gotten my boss to make those passes for you guys?"

"Yeah, this is just awesome," Ranma said, looking excited. "Now we can see what Mathew's Supercross thing is like."

"I don't think so, Ranma," Mr. Saotome responded. "It's your duty to keep the Master from going on anymore raids."

Much to our surprise, he grabbed Ranma's pass from his hand.

"Gimme that back!!" Ranma demanded.

"Nyah nyah!! Don't think that you're going to see his race," Mr. Saotome responded, acting like a 7-year old, which he generally did around Ranma.

He was about to run off somewhere else when he was unexpectedly stopped where he was and fell to the ground.

"I don't care if you're his own Dad… just give him a break already!" Mathew demanded, giving back Ranma his pass.

"That is a good point though that Saotome brings up," Dad responded.

"Yeah, we need to make sure that Happosai doesn't go on one raid until we get back," I said. "Otherwise the whole house will be covered with girls' underwear."

"I don't know about the whole house, Akane," Kasumi said.

"Well, Happosai does go on a lot of them," Nabiki pointed out.

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "I've got an idea."

End chapter

(Well, that'll do it for chapter 1, and just take it easy… I'm only getting started with this and this will take a bit for an unexpected happening to come… later on in the story. I can assure you that it will happen. Also, more chapters for "Akane's New Friend", "The Get Togethers" and "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" will be coming soon.)


End file.
